


30 Day OTP Challenge - Free! Edition

by ugandadistrict9



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, Iwatobi Carneval, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings will vary, but expect mostly Rintori. Tags/rating subject to change.<br/>All drabbles are written by me, Chelsea (striidersexual), and my irl friend, Nytasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands (Rintori)

**Author's Note:**

> So, me and my friend are writing these together, so some days there will be two drabbles, and others there will be only 1. I'll specify the pairing and the author with each drabble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Nitori go out for a run, followed by a walk in the park. Fluff ensues. 
> 
> Author: Nytasha (lovelylady1122.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's written by my friend, and edited by me. Enjoy :)

"Hurry up, Ai." Rin said as he jogged in front Nitori.  
"I can't keep up." Nitori panted as he struggled to keep up with his senpai. They were out on a run together, but the younger boy could never keep up with the redhead's pace.  
Noticing how the younger silver-haired boy was getting tired, Rin slowed down to a walk just as they were entering the park.  
"S-senpai, you didn't h-have to stop." Nitori said, catching his breath.  
"It's not good for you to push yourself so much." Rin said with a sympathetic smile, sticking his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk through the park.

Nitori nodded. "I understand. Sorry. I won't push myself too hard, Senpai."

Rin smiled and they sat down on a bench. The two males sat on the bench for a little while, until Rin slyly took Nitori's hand in his own. Not expecting Rin to do that, the younger male blushed a deep shade of red. He instantly turned to Rin for an explanation but all he got was smirk. After sitting hand in hand for a few minutes they got up and continued there walk through the park. They got a few dirty looks from people, but they mostly got some “aweee”s and a few people pointed and said that they made a cute couple, and Rin actually blushed at those comments.

Once they got to the other side of the park Rin let go of Nitori's hand. Nitori hadn't realized that he had smile on his face until Rin let go of his hand. The smile had faded into a slight pout. Rin, not enjoying the frown on Nitori's face, took his hand again. The silver-haired boy's face instantly lit up.

Rin held his hand for the rest of their walk.


	2. Cuddling (rintori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: The Samezuka boys do a training camp similar to the ocean training Iwatobi did in S1, and Rin shares his tent with a certain grey-haired cutie.
> 
> Author: Chelsea (striidersexual)
> 
> 2: Rin takes Aiichirou out on their first date to the carnival where he wins a very cuddly shark plushie. And Rin totally is NOT jealous.
> 
> Author: Nytasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got TWO on this day holla and theyre both rintori would u look at that aha we're both rintori trash sorrynotsorry

1:

Rin awoke feeling the fresh cool air on his face. The early sunlight was already creeping through the ceiling and walls of the tent. The chilly morning wind rustled the trees above the tent.  
He yawned and sat up checking the time on his watch which sat atop his bag.

6:03AM

He sighed quietly, laying his head back down on his pillow to allow himself to rest for longer. He had to wake the others up at 7 to eat breakfast before they started training.

Rin looked over at his sleeping tentmate. Rin smiled as the grey-haired second year stirred slightly in his sleep, wrapping himself in his blankets. His mouth was slightly agape, and his breath was heavy and audible, accompanied by quiet sighs.  
Rin finds himself staring a little at the boy, watching the soft rise and fall of his chest as he listened to his calm breathing.  
He blushed and closed his eyes as Aiichirou started to stir a little, but shortly after, the breathing was back to normal and.... in Rin's face?  
The captain opened his eyes to find Aiichirou a heck of a lot closer than he had been before. He had rolled over, off of his own pillow, and out from underneath most of his blankets.

"Oh, Ai." he chuckled, quietly, so to not wake him. "You'll-"  
He was cut off and he practically jumped as he felt the second year's breath on his neck. His cheeks started to heat up. "Oi...." he muttered, sliding a hand around Aiichirou and pulling him closer into his chest to prevent him from breathing in his face. The grey-haired boy put a hand against Rin's chest, snuggling up to him. The older boy closed his eyes, wrapping his other arm around his sleeping kouhai. He closed his eyes, a smile set on his face.  
There was that peace for a few moments, silent, save for their slow breaths. But then, Rin the felt movement of Aiichirou stirring as he woke.

"S-senpai?" The voice was sleepy and confused. Rin looked down at the younger boy, who looked back up at him, bewildered.  
"Good morning, Ai."  
"Good morning...." Aiichirou blushed, unsure of whether he should roll back over to his side of the tent or not.  
He shivered a little, and Rin pulled him closer. "Here, come under my blankets." he offered.  
"Th-thanks..."

The two of them slipped under the blankets together, Ai resting his head in the crook of his senpai's neck, and Rin's arms finding their way around his kouhai.

They cuddled for a while, neither of them uttering a word, just felling the rise and fall of eachother's chests.  
"Ai." Rin broke the silence, the embarrassment in his face rather apparent.  
"Mm?"  
"W-we should do this more often..."  
At that, Aiichirou looked up at Rin, eyes sparkling, face flushed pink. "Y-yes!" he beamed, wrapping his arms around Rin's waist. Rin smiled, giving the second-year a soft peck on the cheek.

The grey-haired boy squeaked, burying his burning face in his senpai's shirt. Rin pulled the younger boy closer, closing his eyes and snuggling up to him.  
"Hey, uh, Captain?" called a voice from outside their tent. "Are you awake yet? Weren't you supposed to wake us up at 7?"  
Rin's eyes flew open and he pulled out his watch. 7:38. He cursed. "Sorry about that, I, uh, slept in." he put the watch down and curled his arm around Aiichirou's waist. "We'll be out in a few minutes. Would you wake everyone else up for me?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Thanks."  
They heard the footsteps as Uozumi left to go wake up the others.

"Well, so much for our fluffy morning..." Rin sighed lightly, smiling. He dove in to kiss Ai on the nose before sitting up to get changed to go outside.  
"That was a lovely way to start our first training camp day, Rin-senpai." Ai sighed lovingly, sitting up as well.  
"We might just have to do it tomorrow morning too." Rin winked.  
Aiichirou's face lit up. "Yes, sir!"

~~~~~~~~~

2:

"So which prize do you want? " Rin asked Nitori. For their very first date, Rin thought it would be a good idea to go to the Iwatobi carnival fundraiser. Right now the two of them were standing in front of the dunk tank, the person they were dunking was Haru and the person manning the money and handing the baseballs to people was Makoto.  
"I want the shark." Nitori said, pointing to the shark plushie hanging up. It was at least half the size of him!  
"You sure?"  
Nitori nodded. Rin put the money down on the counter and Makoto gave him a ball. The red-haired teen eyed the target, pulled his arm back and threw the ball. A dinging sound added to the noise around them, as Haru was dunked into the freezing cold water. Rin had hit the target.  
"Choose your prize." Makoto smiled as he pointed to the prizes.  
"I'll take the shark."  
"Alright." Makoto said as he got the plushie down and handed it to him. Rin then handed it to Nitori, who instantly hugged the plushie. "Thank you Senpai!"  
After a few more hours at the carnival they headed back to their dorm.

Once they got back, Rin said that he was going to go and have a shower.  
Nitori nodded "Okay, senpai."

Rin walked into the room after his shower to find Nitori fast asleep, still cuddling his shark. He got a weird feeling when he saw the boy with it, but he just ignored it and went to bed himself. The next day after practice Rin saw Nitori sitting on his bed reading a book well cuddling the plushie, he got that weird feeling again he just ignored it once more. After continuing to feel that odd feeling around the plushie for a few more days, Rin decided to get rid of it.

"Hey, senpai have you seen my shark?" asked Nitori, confused.  
"No." the redhead said as he continued to read his magazine.  
"I could have sworn I put him on my bed as usual" Nitori said, scratching his head.  
"Maybe you should get a new one." suggested Rin.  
"Alright, but were do you think I could get one?" asked Nitori.  
"Right here." said Rin with a smirk.  
Nitori blushed. "Senpai.... W-were you jealous of a stuffed animal?"  
"No...."  
Nitori just smiled and crawled on to Rin's bed and laid his head on his chest as Rin put his arms around the younger silver haired boy.  
"Hey, Rin-senpai?"  
"Mmhm?"  
"What DID you do with my shark?"  
"It's in a better place now."

~meanwhile~

"Hey, Rei-chan, look what I found!!"


End file.
